Forgotten
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: No olvides: Tú nombre es Arthur Kirkland. No olvides: Leer todas las notas al despertar. No olvides: Llevar camiseta de repuesto para gimnasia. No olvides: a Alfred. No olvides: El funeral. No olvides: Todo el mundo guarda secretos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Éste fic va para **Nickte**. Te daría mis razones Ceci, pero… creo que prefiero que las descubras por ti misma. ¡Espero que resulte bien!

**Notas:** Este fic está completamente basado en el libro _"Forgotten"_, de Cat Patrick. Les invitio a leerlo, por cierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Forgotten**

***O*O*O*O*O***

_Viernes 14/10 (Jueves)_

_Conjunto:_

_Pantalones negros (Comprados la semana pasada)_

_Camisa blanca sin botones (no estaba sucia: la devuelvo al armario)_

_Zapatillas de deporte, de las que hacen salir ampollas. _

_Instituto:_

_Llevar libro de inglés._

_Hacer que mamá firme el permiso para historia._

_Mañana examen de español (no está en el programa)_

_Repasar los deberes de historia mañana por la mañana… estoy demasiado cansado…_

_Notas:_

_He comido la peor de las comidas chatarras (mamá compró hamburguesas para cenar, a pesar de mi constante queja por ello) ¡DESINTOXICARME! _

_He encargado la máscara de Halloween._

…

**1.**

¿No se supone que hay una regla acerca de que los viernes sean buenos?

Este ha empezado mal.

La nota en la mesilla de noche no me ha dicho nada útil. Se me cerraban los párpados, mis pantalones favoritos estaban en el cesto de la ropa sucia y no había ninguna variedad de té en la despensa para infundirme energía.

Lo peor de todo: el celular no funcionaba, el de color verde jade que tendré hasta que se me caiga por la boca de una alcantarilla, el que tiene el calendario y los avisos y básicamente todo lo comparable al osito de peluche que un niño tiene y que le hace sentir seguro y a salvo.

Mi madre ha dicho que todo irá bien, de camino al instituto, pero sus palabras no me transmiten ni un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestiono—. Hoy quizá tenga un examen de matemáticas verdaderamente importante. Puede haber una asamblea escolar que ni sabré que existe.

—Solamente es un día, Arthur. Por un día, te las apañarás sin tu teléfono.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —murmuro, mirando por la ventana de nuestro auto.

Ahora, justo ahora, tengo la prueba de que mi madre estaba equivocada. Es más, hoy cuando vuelva se lo diré todo solo para que se sienta culpable y se dé cuenta de lo errónea que estaba. No puedo durar ni un día sin mi celular.

Hoy es el día que necesitaba una camiseta nueva para la clase de educación física. Si mi celular no hubiera estado fuera de combate, ese mismo que programamos exhaustivamente al principio de año con pequeños recordatorios importantes como este, me habría dado las instrucciones necesarias, con sus letras diminutas, para que trajera una camiseta diferente y más cómoda a gimnasia.

Por lo tanto, hoy es el día en que estoy como una estatua de piedra en pantalones cortos de gimnasia y mi camisa de vestir blanca, sin saber qué hacer.

No puedo usar una camisa así para jugar al baloncesto (que es lo que nos toca hoy, según la pizarra que hay junto a la puerta del vestuario), así que le pido a Feliciano si le sobra una, aún si me parece completamente patético este hecho.

Aunque él está muy consciente de que nunca seremos mejores amigos aún si lo desea tanto como lo desea con todos los demás, me responde con un entusiasmo exagerado, típico en él.

—Claro Arthur, aquí tienes. Otra vez has olvidado la camiseta de repuesto ¿eh? Ve~ Ve~

¿Otra vez? Tengo que tomar nota de esto para escribirme después una de verdad, maldiciendo por lo bajo la razón por la cual no anoté lo de la camisa en la nota de hoy.

Feliciano interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos mientras sonríe y me da una camiseta enorme de color amarillo chillón con el dibujo de un gato radiante que dice: ¡Que tengas un día perrrfecto!

Casi me tapa los pantalones cortos que ya llevo puestos, casi. No tengo idea de por qué en mi casillero había unos pantalones tan cortos en lugar de cualquier otra prenda de ropa deportiva que normalmente uso y que abrigaría más, sería más cómoda y me taparía mi trasero a la vista de idiotas sin cerebro.

Nota personal: debo añadir también _llevar pantalones_ a la nota personal.

Siento como si Feliciano me estuviera observando. Lo miro y sé que lo estaba haciendo. Intercambiamos un gesto de cortesía antes de que tire la ropa que llevaba puesta al interior del casillero, la cierre de un portazo y me dirija hacia la tortura.

Mientras camino, hay dos cosas que me rondan por la cabeza. La primera, me pregunto si Gilbert, el profesor de Educación Física, me dejará ir a la enfermería a buscar una tirita para la ampolla que tengo en el talón, porque me roza con la zapatilla de deporte a cada paso que doy y duele. Y la segunda, tengo que agradecer que solo los otros doce infelices que tienen la clase de gimnasia a primera hora me verán con este conjunto tan espantoso. Mi dignidad puede irse por el desagüe de otra forma.

Desgraciadamente, el despreciable Gilbert, que irá directo a mi lista de gente a quien maldecir, no tiene compasión alguna. Trato de insistir y el vuelve a repetir su odioso no con una sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos rojos desafiándome a discutírselo. Tiene el silbato preparado para dar la señal para empezar.

No soy tonto, así que no insisto, incluso si internamente me muero por darle un puñetazo y restregarle cuan no "asombroso" es. En cambio, vuelvo cojeando al banquillo, me uno a mis compañeros de equipo y me prometo a mi mismo que jugaré ignorando el dolor.

Entonces, a la mitad de lo que asumo que es el partido de baloncesto en el que se han marcado menos puntos en la historia de los deportes de instituto, un ruido retumba haciendo eco por todo el gimnasio, e inmediatamente se me erizan los pelos de los brazos, se me colapsan los tímpanos y me rechinan los dientes.

Por un momento, no sé lo que pasa.

El bastardo profesor agita los brazos y señala la salida, y mis compañeros de clase comienzan a caminar perezosamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

Entonces lo entiendo. Un simulacro de incendios.

Nosotros, los estudiantes, tenemos que salir del edificio. Y yo, Arthur Kirkland, llevo puesta una camiseta de color amarillo chillón con un gato que dice ¡Que tengas un día perrrfecto! y unos pantalones cortísimos para el deleite de todos los estúpidos.

Sí, realmente este es un buen viernes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continued… **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

Razones por las que decidí ir contra mi política de este verano –no publicar ningún fic nuevo hasta terminar los ya empezados–, y lo resumo con una frase significativa de este mismo libro: _no olvides_. Están ocurriendo muchos cambios rápidos en mi vida, tanto como persona como en mi entorno y yo desesperadamente solo busco eso. No olvidar. Las cosas malas. Las cosas buenas. Porque ser un adulto no es fácil, pero ser un niño tampoco lo es. Lo que algunos no entienden es que: estar en el **medio** _tampoco_ es sencillo. Y siento que si llego a olvidar algo… pueda perderme. O perder a gente que aprecio.

Así que sí, quise retratar este libro que leí el año pasado y que cuando volví a re-leer me llegó como nunca. Seré fiel a el, pero también cambiaré algunos detalles, por supuesto. Además, con esto daría inicio a mi fase: _volver al fandom y publicación_, puesto que a partir de este día comenzaré las nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics. Lo pensé y me dije: ¿Por qué no estrenar mi décimo sexta casa –y primera en forma individual– con algo? Dejando de lado el hecho de que mi resolución de 2013 es acabar mis fics –o la mayoría–. Y como estaré emocional ya que el juicio contra mi papá se acerca y mi mamá me obliga a hablar, haré lo que más me calma en ésta vida: escribir, escribir y escribir. Por lo que… se los advierto: si me pongo _muy_ sentimental… ¡Patéenme!

Ya. Dejando eso de lado. Espero que les guste esto y mis publicaciones futuras. Nos estaremos viendo un poco más seguido. Incluso si debo ir a la biblioteca. Los quiero.

¡Nos vemos! Bye, Bye!


End file.
